A Loving Father Always Worries
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: During a rescue mission, Sage gets hurt, which brings Optimus to his son's side. Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**A Loving Father Always Worries**

"The fire's really bad over here!" Sage cried out to Heatwave, who was trying to pinpoint the origin of the blaze.

"The hot temperatures the island's been facing lately haven't helped matters, either!" Blades said worriedly.

Heatwave grunted as he shot water at the flames. "Boulder! How's that ditch coming?" He called out.

"All done!" Boulder called back. "We've got the fire surrounded!"

While that helped prevent the fire from spreading into the town or torching any homes, the Rescue Bots and their partners were still struggling to get the fire under control. Cody, Jamie, and Rachel were at the command center, watching the monitors worriedly. "Look," Jamie said, indicating to a campsite. "Looks like the fire might have originated there."

Rachel used the heat detector on a nearby computer and saw her cousin was right. "Looks like a bonfire was built and it was built too close to the forest," she said before noticing something. "And the people who started the bonfire must not realize that it's causing a forest fire."

She got on the comlink. "Chief, it's Rachel," she said. "Origin of fire if from a campsite where the campers built a bonfire and they don't realize it's caused a huge fire."

"Where's the campsite?" Chief Burns asked.

"Northside, near the cliffs," Rachel replied.

Sage pinpointed it further and was about to turn to ask Salvage, his partner, about building another fireline when he heard a cracking sound and looked up to see a fiery branch limb falling towards him. "Whoa!" He cried out as he tried to dodge, but the branch caught him just as he was about to run. The large limb hit his leg and knocked him down, trapping him. He tried to move, but couldn't, and he couldn't transform into his wolf form without exposing his secret. He grunted as he tried again to get free, but couldn't. "Guys! Help! I'm trapped!" He called into the comlink.

Cody quickly traced Sage's signal. "Sage, I've got your signal," he said. "Who's closest to you?"

Jamie checked to see. "Dad is," he said before getting on the comlink. "Dad, Sage is trapped and you're the closest one to him."

Hearing his son, Heatwave turned to see where Sage was, spotting him moments later. "I've got him," he said, rushing over and dousing the fire on the limb pinning Sage down before dousing the fire around them. A huge splash of water rained down on them from above, courtesy of Dani and Blades.

"I think another big one just might do the trick," Dani said as she and Blades headed out for more water.

"We've almost got the blaze contained!" Blurr called out.

"And we've got the bonfire under control too," Chase said.

"Good job, guys," Heatwave said as he got the heavy limb off Sage, wincing as he saw the boy's left leg looked limp and the leg part of his jeans had been burned, but it looked like he had only gotten first degree burns on the bare skin of his leg. "Sage, are you okay?"

The young man tried to stand up, but grunted as his left leg failed him and he nearly crashed into the ground again, but the leader of the Rescue Bots caught him. "I think my leg might be broken," Sage said, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Heatwave scooped him up into his arms. "Hold on, kid. I've gotcha," he said, carrying him back to the others as he got on his comlink. "Cody, Jamie, Rachel, better call the hospital to be ready to receive an injured rescuer. Sage is hurt."

The three gasped in shock. "Dad, how bad is it?" Jamie asked in worry as Rachel got ready to call the hospital.

"Broken left leg and what looks to be first-degree burns on the same leg," Heatwave responded as Cody wrote that down. "Huge tree limb that was on fire broke off from the tree and landed on him."

"Got it," Cody said, handing Rachel the paper he had written the info down on and she at once called the hospital, giving the front desk the details and asking them to be ready to receive Sage.

"Sage Pax?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel said.

It was quiet a moment before she came back on. "The staff is ready to receive Sage the moment he arrives," she said.

"Thank you."

After signing off with the hospital, Rachel activated her comlink. "Heatwave, the hospital is ready to receive Safe the moment you guys get him there," she said.

"We're about five minutes out," Heatwave responded.

Chief came on the comlink. "Cody, I need you to call the forest service and have them evacuate anyone in the campsites," he said. "They need to be closed off until we're sure the fire isn't going to spring back up again."

"Doing so right now, Dad," the teenage boy said as his fingers flew over the keys.

Rachel and Jamie looked at each other and nodded, going up to the meeting room and closing the door, locking it and turning on the soundproof devices. "Okay," Rachel said.

Nodding, Jamie contacted Optimus, who responded right away. "Hello, Jamie. Hello, Rachel," he greeted with a smile.

"Optimus, sir," Jamie said with a respectful nod. "We wish this would have been a more pleasant call, but we felt you needed to know."

"Know what?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, it's your son, Sage," Rachel said, looking worried. "He's been injured."

The red-and-blue bot stiffened at hearing that. "What happened?" He asked.

"They were battling a fire and a tree limb fell onto Sage," Jamie said. "From the sounds of it, he's got a broken leg and some burns."

"The guys have taken him to the hospital," Rachel said.

Optimus nodded. "Thank you for informing me about this," he said. "I'm on my way there now."

Both nodded and signed off, looking at each other worriedly. "You think Sage will be okay?" Jamie asked his cousin/sister.

"I hope so," she replied.

* * *

_A half-hour later..._

Sage felt something gently brush over his head and it felt like a hand. A familiar one at that. With a small groan, he opened his eyes to see someone standing over him. "Sage, are you alright, son?" Asked a familiar voice.

The young man knew without a doubt that this was his father in his holoform and smiled a little. "I'm okay, Dad," he said, grunting a little in pain before settling down. "Doctor said I'm lucky. Just a few minor burns and a couple breaks, but the bones didn't separate from each other, thankfully."

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief. "When Rachel and Jamie called me and said you had been hurt, I got over here as fast as I could," he said. "I was worried about you."

Sage reached up and took his father's hand. "I'm okay, Dad, really," he said reassuringly. "A bit sore and stiff, but the doctor's say that I'll make a full recovery in two months. I'll still be able to help on missions, just from the command center until I'm fully recovered."

The red-and-blue mech nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm hovering too much, son. I just worry so much because I love you and want you to be safe."

The young man smiled. "I know, Dad," he said. "You'll always worry about me, but that's part of what makes you a good dad to me."

Smiling, Optimus ruffled Sage's hair playfully, making the young man laugh and playfully fend off his hand. A knock came at the door and it opened to reveal the others, who smiled as they came in. "Well, partner, the doctor said you'll be able to check out tomorrow," Salvage said.

"Good," Sage said with a smile.

Rachel and Jamie hugged him. "We're glad you're okay, Sage," the boy said to him.

"You'll be back on your feet before you know it," Rachel said, smiling.

He nodded. "Thanks, guys," he said before looking at the Rescue Bots. "And thanks for the rescue, guys."

"No problem, Sage," Blades said with a smile.

After a bit, the others headed back to the firehouse while Optimus stayed by his son's side. "I'll stay with you until you're situated at the firehouse tomorrow," he promised the young man.

Sage smiled. "Thanks, Dad," he said, feeling his father's hand on his shoulder. The comfort helped and the young man fell asleep with his father watching over him through the night.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
